


Cutscene

by Renne



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, deleted scene standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has his own nightmares, but sometimes Bucky's there to wake him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutscene

**Author's Note:**

> This was a deleted scene from another fic but stands on its own.

He wakes from the nightmare and it's sudden and disorientating, someone's hand on his shoulder. He moves quickly, instinctively; grabs at their wrist, rolls and twists and then they're pinned against the mattress and he has one hand tight at their throat, other hand drawn back in a fist. Steve pants for breath, still trying to blink the last of his dreams away.  
  
The moonlight that comes in the open window reveals the person's identity and really, there's only one person it could be.  
  
"You were having a nightmare," Bucky says.  
  
Steve lowers his fist, releases Bucky's throat. He sits back on his heels, feeling the burn of embarrassment in his cheeks. "Yeah," he mutters, his voice gruff from sleep. "The old ones come back sometimes."  
  
"Old ones?" Even when Steve releases him, Bucky doesn't move.   
  
Steve's gaze slides away. "From when you... from when you died." Before he'd died himself, he dreamt every night of Bucky falling, over and over. Sometimes he caught Bucky's hand just to feel his fingers slipping through his grip. Sometimes he let go.   
  
Bucky pushes up onto his elbows. "Glad I woke you, then." His eyes are shadowed, his expression unclear in the moonlight. He shifts and Steve realises he's sitting over one of Bucky's legs and he moves so Bucky can get out from underneath him, so he can leave. Except all Bucky does is roll over onto his side, curled up slightly in the way Steve always remembers.  
  
"You're staying?" Steve blurts in shock.  
  
"Go to sleep, Steve."  
  
Steve wakes the next morning and Bucky's gone. He wonders if he ever was there, if it was just another dream in the litany that marched through his sleep the night before, except when he reaches out the mattress still holds lingering warmth, and the pillow has a hint of Bucky's shampoo.   
  
When he realises he's snuffling at a pillow like a lovesick teenager, he tosses it aside and sits up. So it had been real. Bucky had been there, slept out the rest of the night next to him.


End file.
